Ice Angel
by Angel with an Attitude
Summary: This is what happens when Starfire shows Robin how to ice skate. My first FanFiction. RobStar. I tried to put as much fluff as I could.And oh yeah, just so everyone knows, there is a review under my name, but I'm not the one who put it; my dad did!


Ice Angel

**A/N: Hey this is my first FanFiction, so sorry I know the writ****ing sucks, but what can I say, I suck at writing. So anyway, Its a RobStar, and I'm going to try to make it fluff**

It was a cold day in Jump City. It had snowed last night, therefore everything was iced over and white with snow. It was Saturday, 8:30am in Titans Tower. Robin sat at his desk in his room. Doing something to do with villains and recent crimes in Jump City no doubt. "It's no use." Robin sighed and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't think about what he was doing. All he could think about was _her. _Thats all he ever could think about; _her._ _Her_ hair,_ her_ eyes,_ her_ smile, oh her smile. And_ her_ laugh. He was thinking about none other then Starfire. _'Why can't I just tell her, just say 'Starfire I Love You' thats not so hard, is it?' _He thought to himself _'Yeah, it is! It's much easier to say in your head then actually to her!'_ He got up from where he was sitting at his desk and walked to his bed then sat down to think some more.

Starfire looked out her window. _'It is a glorious Winter morning' _Star thought _'I think I will go ice skating today' _She turned to her closet and got her ice skates. She left her room and walked down the hall. She stopped at a door with the word '**ROBIN**' on it. She knocked and then waited. A few moments later the door slid open. "Morning Star." Robin said smiling at her. "Good Morning Friend Robin, I wish to know if you would like to go ice skating with me?" She smiled back. He looked at her, there was ice skates draped over her shoulder. "Um..I...don't, really know how to" he said rubbing the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed to tell her that. "Oh...Well I will show you!" She said as she grabbed both of his hands pulling him out of his room and down to the front door. She handed him his jacket and a pare of ice skates (A/N: I don't know where she got guys ice skates that would fit him, but she did ok?...ok!) And then she pulled him outside and took him to a near by frozen pond. (A/N: I don't know how she knows about this pond or where it is, but she does.) "Come on" she said letting go of his hands,(to his disappointment) and walking over to the pond. She sat down on the pond edge and started putting on her ice skates.

Robin walked over and sat next to her, "You have never ice skated before?" Starfire asked as she stood up and skated to the middle of of the frozen pond. "Nope." He said looking at her skate._ 'Shes so good' _Robin thought to himself _'she must have done this before. But this is her first snow on Earth'_ He watched as she spun and every now and then flew into the air(literally) "Have you done this before?" he asked starting to put his skates on. "Oh yes. I am a very good ice skater on Tamaranian" She skated over to Robin as he started to get up. And then stared to fall, but he didn't hit the ice. Starfire had caught him. "Um..Thanks Star"He said as he laughed a little "I said I couldn't ice skate" They both laughed a little bit before Robin realized Starfire was still holding him up "Um Star, I can stand up now" he said blushing a little "Oh, yes...right" she said blushing a little now too. He tried to stand up, and did for a minute that is until he lost whatever amount of balance he had (witch wasn't much) and fell again. Only this time Starfire hadn't seen him falling so she couldn't catch him. She heard a crash and turned to see Robin on his back. "Robin..." She quickly skated over to him. "are you ok?" She asked stopping right next to him."Yeah," he laughed a little "I'm fine, just clumsy." He said looking at her. She offered him her hand to get up, he took it. Even though he could have got up without it, but if an opportunity came up to take Star's hand, he couldn't resist.

"Thanks. Again" They both smiled. "Maybe I should help you" Starfire said grabbing both of his hands, pulling him around the pond edges. _'Shes so pretty, no, pretty doesn't even begin to cover it. She deserves a word made just for her.' _He thought to himself with a goofy grin on his face now. "That is it, you are doing very well" Starfire said still showing him how to skate _'Oh I wish I could just tell her; tell her I love the way she smells, the way she looks, the way she smiles, the way she does everything and the way she acts. Tell her I love her! I have to tell her! I'll tell her, NOW!' _He thought. "Star?" he said his goofy grin turned into just a smile."Yes Robin?" She said pulling her attention from his feet to his face. _'He's so handsome' _She thought to herself_ 'Oh I love him, I wonder if I should tell him'_ She now also had a smile on. "Um...I...well..." Robin began, not very well though. "..see it's like this...and that...and well" he chickened out "did you see Cyborg, Raven, or BeastBoy this morning? I came out of my room and no one was there" She tilted her head to the side a little "Is that what you were going to ask me, Robin?" _'Oh no she knows thats not what I was going to say'_ He thouhgt "Um, yeah Star. It was." "Oh, well no I didn't see them. But I did find a note Cyborg left, it said he had a date with Bumblebee today" she started to explain "and yesterday BeastBoy said something about a date with Raven today" "Oh, ok" he said looking down at his feet "Yes, well. Your doing very well Robin" and with that her smile slowly slipped away.

They stayed that way for about 15 minutes: Her skating backwards holding his hands, him skating forwards holding on tight to her hands. Until Robin lost his balance and fell down backwards again, pulling Starfire with him this time. As they fell Star let out a yelp of surprise. He landed on his back with Star landing partly on top of him; her head and one of her hands on his chest, and one of her legs between his, with her other one on the side of his legs. "Sorry Star, I didn't mean to pull you with me. I'm so sorry." He said looking down at her, she looked up at him. "It is ok Friend Robin, I am unharmed. Are you inured?" She said examining his face. "Nah, I'm fine Star" He said, realizing they're position and blushing a little. Starfire, noting his blush, and then realized they're position too. She sat up next to him. He then sat up too.

"Hey Star?" Robin didn't take his eyes off her since they sat up 3 minutes ago. "Yes Robin" she said turning her head from the kids playing in the snow. "You rememeber earlier when I asked about Cyborg, Raven and BeastBoy?" He asked still not taking his eyes off her. "Yes" _'Here I go...' _He thought. "Well, that wasn't what I was going to say," "Oh, really. What were you going to say?" She asked him with curiosity in voice and on her face. "Well, I was going to say" _'I can't believe I'm going to tell her this'_ "Starfire I Love You," _'I said it there's no turning back now'_ "I always have, always will. And I know you probably don't feel that same way about me and thats ok becau-" He was cut off by Starfire placing her hands on his cheeks "Oh but Robin," her voice in a whisper "I do feel the same. I Love You too Robin" She started to lean in, as did he. They kissed for a few moments, and than slowly pulled away. "I guess ice skating can be pretty fun" Robin said in whisper. His arm around her waist and the other hand behind her head. "Yes Robin ice skiating can be very fun." She said still in a whisper. They both smiling from ear to ear. She still had one hand on his cheek and the other around his neck. "Well I guess we should go back to the tower" Robin said standing and pulling Star with him. "Maybe we can skate a little bit longer?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist. And it worked. "Sure Star, we can stay longer" And with that they skated for hours, kissing every now and then, until the sun started to set. I guess you could say they skated into the sunset.

**A/N: So, what did you think? It's my first one-shot/fanfiction, so I'd tried to make it cute and and have fluff. But like I said in the beginning, I suck at writing. Yeah I know, cheesy last line, but still cute, right? And, yes, I know, it's really really short but whatever right, it was my first FanFic so yeah.**


End file.
